Under the Blood red Sky
by mamasutra
Summary: My sequel to Blood Moon. Nothing can pull a family together or tear them apart like death. Can Edward and Bella find their way back from extreme betrayal and heartbreak? Can they find each other before they lose everything?


Hello All! Thanks for checking out the story, but first I must clear the air a bit. This story was dreamed up as collaboration between my dear friend Parama and me. It is the result of reading the fanfiction story Blood Moon by Nashtheory and being left with the bitter need of some sort of retribution for those people who treated Bella so poorly in this story. I cannot tell you the emails that went back and forth between Parama and I until it was just decided that a sequel was needed to right some obvious wrongs that occurred in that fanfic. Yes, funny isn't it? Fanfiction inspiring fanfiction?Who would have thought it up?

Anyway, Nashtheory if you happen upon this please know how much we loved Blood Moon. It was an amazing story that stayed with us long after the last words were written and I hope that you will be flattered by our need to continue the story of Edward and Bella.

Since that is said please let me tell you about the original story Blood Moon. Blood Moon was set after Edward left Bella in New Moon with the exception there was no Jacob to help her. In this story Edward moves on and discovers through Jasper and Alice a part of the vampire world called blood dolls. These blood dolls are people who are partially turned vampires. They are there for vampires to feed off of without killing them. They have a chemical in their blood that makes it so that they need a vampire to feed off of them otherwise they start to die after about a week without feeding. They are also immortal.

Edward turns to blood dolls after leaving Bella while turning away from the Cullen family and makes a good friend in one by the name of Sandy. Sandy and Edward discuss their great loss of love since Sandy loved her creator, however it he was killed shortly after her change. Edward uses Sandy as a means of distraction while being away from Bella and Sandy allows it. She introduces him into the world of drugs as a means to escape his pain of leaving Bella behind.

Edward works for a man named William Grayson at what is known as a doll house. Grayson owns the doll house where he has a stable of blood dolls that he rents out to other vampires to drink off of. Sandy resides there as well, however she is like the head blood doll and is the only one that Edward goes to since they share a bond of lost love.

Edward's life goes on with his friend Sandy and him missing Bella until one day Bella appears at the doll house. She, Angela, Jessica and Lauren had all been changed into blood dolls by Victoria as revenge for Edward killing James.

Edward walks away from Bella leaving her there alone to fend for herself, even though this was his opportunity to be with her. Sandy talks with Edward who just cannot be with Bella now, even refers to her as a thing. Sandy promises Edward that Bella and Angela would go to a good home while the other two were open for whatever. Sandy then takes Edward to the south to get away from it all, especially Bella.

While on their road trip Edward finally makes loves to Sandy. In all the times they were together, there was never any sex up until this point. Edward, being Edward, felt that since they had sex that they should get married. To him it was the next step as well as his belief that Sandy was his mate. Sandy, on the other hand, was a believer that sex was just fun and just because they had sex it didn't mean marriage was the next step, but she humored him all the same since she loved Edward.

While Edward and Sandy were gone Bella was sent off to live with Carlotta Grayson, sister to William Grayson, Edward's boss. Carlotta was a vampire that was related to Grayson. She was known as a gentle spirit and so that was who Sandy suggested for Bella. Carlotta was gentle and took her time to make Bella comfortable in a world that she was new to. She made feedings gentle and loving. Bella came to believe that she could come to love this woman while letting go of Edward.

Edward and Bella's path would cross once more at the marriage of Angela to her master Gus Grayson, brother to William Grayson. Gus was chosen for her by Sandy since he was known to be gentle as well. They had fallen in love and were now committing themselves to each other. This would be the stage at which Bella would see Edward and Sandy, who now was his new bride.

The meeting was awkward at best as they tried to ignore each other with their new partners in life. While at the wedding Edward was called away to speak with Grayson leaving Sandy to watch Bella, even though there really was no need for it. It was at this meeting of Sandy and Bella that Sandy's colors came out a bit.

Sandy told Bella of her love for Edward. She also gave her a monkey's paw and told her to keep it on her since it would keep the bad spirits away. Sandy told her that she would need her in the future and that Bella could not refuse her request.

Bella left there feeling unsure about her meeting with Sandy, but tried to put it behind her like everything else that had happened since becoming a blood doll.

The next day while Edward was waiting for Sandy at Grayson's office Alice informed him that Sandy was gone and she was with Bella. This information sent Edward into a panic since he knew that Sandy and Bella did not get along as well as it was illegal in their society for blood dolls to travel alone.

Edward races back to their shared apartment only to find a note from Sandy telling him that she knows that he would be happy with Bella and that she loves him. He takes off from there to try to find Sandy, but comes up with nothing until Bella is found.

Bella is brought to Grayson's office by Carlotta. It so happens that that the time of this occurrence that the Volturi are in town so they are able to oversee this interrogation of Bella Swan.

Bella find herself in a closed room with William Grayson, Edward and the rest of the Cullen family. They quiz her of her whereabouts while Jasper over sees everything letting people know if she is lying to them or not.

Edward just starts to lose his temper when Bella reveals that Sandy left using Bella's identification for her flights. She explains that Sandy told her that she was leaving Edward. This information sends Edward into a rage as the Cullen's start to see Bella as a possible threat to Edward's happiness.

They each take turns telling Bella how wrong she was to help Sandy as well as warn her that she would be punished if Sandy was harmed. It was heartbreaking to have the Cullen family all turn on Bella. It was another betrayal from the Cullen family to Bella since they had failed her in her human life and now were blaming her over actions that she had no control of.

Edward, Jasper and Alice all left in pursuit of Sandy with hopes of catching her and bring ing her home safely. After a few tense moments Edward finally finds Sandy at the Yankee Stadium. Edward knew at this time that it was Sandy's plan to kill herself and he was determined to bring her home safe with him, however it did not work. Sandy just kept telling him that she loved him and she was doing this so he would be happy before finally lighting herself on fire in front of Edward.

Once Edward, Alice and Jasper returned home Bella went on trial for the death of Sandy. The Volturi was in Chicago at the time and was able to preside over the case. She was officially charged with the conspiracy to deprive a vampire of his rightful property. She was found guilty and ordered to replace Edward's property which meant that she was to be his blood doll. This set off a commotion in the court room as Edward yelled that he had wished to be killed and instead was given her. This was the beginning of Bella's life with Edward.

A year later Edward, Bella and the Cullen's had moved to Pennsylvania and with that move came some healing for the family. The Cullen's one by one, forgave Bella for her hand in Sandy's suicide. They tried to start a-new, but it is difficult since Edward was still raging from his loss and Carlisle still somewhat blamed Bella for Sandy's demise.

At the year mark of Sandy's death Edward received a package in the mail. It was a tape that Sandy made for him the day that she died explaining things to him. It explained how she was able to do it as well and why. She left it by telling him that she loved him, but he belonged with Bella.

This is where my story starts as Nashtheory's story ends. I wanted to write as to how Edward and Bella would deal with this as well as the residual fall-out from Sandy's death. They say that nothing can pull a family together or tear them apart like death. For the Cullen family and for Bella that journey is just beginning and I hope that you will take that journey with us.

The first chapter in this story will post shortly and if you have any questions or really want a copy of the original story please contact me since I would be happy to share it with you.

Until the next chapter!

Take care,


End file.
